


Tall, Dark and Porno-Name

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool (2016)
Genre: Hearing Voices, Insane Wade, Language, M/M, Phonetic Alphabet, PunishPool, Wade Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who the fuck are you," he growled at him, his gun still steadily aimed at him and Deadpool just leaned back against the wall, a leg propping up with his arms crossing over his chest. He reached a hand to about face level and checked over his gloved nails.</p><p>"He noticed us!" his higher-pitched inner voice squealed like a fangirl wanting her senpai to notice her. </p><p>"No duh," the other voice said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tall, Dark and Porno-Name

**Author's Note:**

> I love Deadpool and this idea of meeting and annoying the Punisher was a funny idea. Hope you like it.

" _This writing,_ " =deep-innervoice/whiteblock

" **This writing, _"_** _=_ light-innervoice/yellowblock

 

" _So? What now? We've been staring at him for the best part of three hours,_ " the deep voice in his head pointed out obviously. He could imagine a sexy version of himself just actually pointing... scratch that, he was sexy anyway. 'He could imagine himself pointing.

" **Maybe we should talk to him? And by talk I mean kill or sex it up,** " the lighter voice spoke, easily imagining another him peeking over his shoulder and the damn fine man on the lower platform of the next-door. ' _That could make a great movie... or remake. Instead of the girl next-door,'_

 _"The Merc next-door?_ "

" **I'd watch it. It'll need sex, a lot of it,** "

" _It's funny 'cause 'The Punisher' already sounds like a porn name,_ "

" **The Punisher and Deadpool... PunishPool, sounds kinky,** "

"I ship it," Wade himself said, loudly... He watched as the gorgeous hunk of man-meat swiftly turned around, gun in hand and quickly aimed at the merc. "Rude," he muttered aloud and sprung over the edge of his higher roof, doing a teeny tiny twirl in mid-air before landing gracefully on the same level.

"Who the fuck are you," he growled at him, his gun still steadily aimed at him and Deadpool just leaned back against the wall, a leg propping up with his arms crossing over his chest. He reached a hand to about face level and checked over his gloved nails.

" **He noticed us!** " his higher-pitched inner voice squealed like a fangirl wanting her senpai to notice her.

" _No duh,_ "

"Well, my hot slab of perfectly grilled soldier meat, I'm here to openly ogle a sexily hot man that was named after a pants wetting porno," why lie? He was there for that and only that. "I mean, I was _physically_ admiring from afar, but..." he shrugged, leaving the end of the sentence hanging. And by _physical,_ he meant _physical._ He's jacked off the last time he saw him... and the time before that.

"The hell are you talkin' about," he spoke with irritated confusion and Wade wouldn't hold it against him. He was fucked up on a higher level than most. He didn't expect everyone to get him on the first date, this guy included.

"You're fuckin' gorgeous and I'm hitting on your hot ass," he shrugged again, speaking like it was the most obvious thing to see. "So, **H** otel- **O** scar- **T** ango **S** ierra- **T** ango- **U** niform- **F** oxtrot- **F** oxtrot," he long windedly used the phonetic alphabet, knowing the guy would get what he just said. “What’re you doing later? Or now? We could totally kill people together,”

“ **Our first date!** ”

“The fuck is wrong with you,” he asked himself, a little rhetorically, like he didn’t want the answer, maybe it’d scar him.

“ _A lot of things,_ ”

“One of the voices in my head said _‘a lot of things_ ’” at that, the guy just stared at him, looking him over like he was completely gone and lost all of his little marble sized marbles. “What? That’s what he said,” The look just seemed to get stronger and Wade just sighed, rolling his eyes under the whites on the mask and pushed himself from the wall, gradually making his way over to the other man. “Look, we started off pretty shitty. So let’s start over, name’s Deadpool,” he reached out a hand and stopped a few feet away, two arms length. It was close enough for a good handshake, which the Punisher didn’t do. He just stared, his gun still aimed.

“C’moooooon,” he whined a little. “Okay, fine. How about first names? I’m Wade,” again, his hand reached out. It took a while, but the gun was lowered a little. He didn’t get his handshake, but he did get a name.

“Frank,”

“Nice to meet ya, Frank,”

“ **He’s totally hot!** ”

“ _Agreed!_ ”

“The voices in my head think you’re hot, so do I,” he smirked under the mask.

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you think? I thought I had a good idea on Deadpools' personality. Hopefully I wrote him right. And just saying, the voices are from the video game.


End file.
